


逐焰

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	逐焰

【第一章】

去机场接林彦俊的路上，范丞丞把助理发给他的澳洲拍摄花絮又看了一遍，尤其是林彦俊躺在床上的那几张照片，他忍不住放大观察细节，手指在屏幕上反复划拉，刚刚擦干净的地方又粘上了一点带指纹的汗渍。本来他是很讨厌时尚杂志动不动就搞床照这一套，但是念在气氛轻盈又没什么裸露镜头的份儿上，还是答应让林彦俊拍了。

 

林彦俊感觉自己飞了好久，一路上昏昏沉沉睡了好几觉。澳洲的行程特别满，百忙之中抽出个结束拍摄的夜晚去坐了摩天轮，还被粉丝遇到。只可惜晚上光线太暗，发给范丞丞的那张在顶端的合影有些模糊。林彦俊故作淡定又按奈不住的想告诉爱人自己进步惹有克服恐高哦，可谁晓得北半球的那个人不知道是在应酬还是在干嘛，也不回他消息，使得原本的开心石沉大海。

 

还没有习惯时差的林彦俊被工作人员保护着从VIP通道里走了出来，范丞丞把车窗摇下来一截，他松了松为下午开会悉心挑选的格纹领带，换上了豹子狩猎的眼光。

不远处那个戴着黑色毛线帽穿着牛仔背带裤还挂着个飞行枕的迷糊少年有种让人饥饿口渴的力量。

 

虽然林彦俊是把范丞丞当作爱人的，但是他不敢奢求范丞丞也这么想，毕竟自己是被他捡回来当练习生的，从十六岁开始练习到十八岁顺利出道，直至现在二十岁已经混到大有名气，范丞丞给了他太多，也收回了他太多，让他觉得自己有的时候确实活的像个光鲜亮丽的大明星，但是在某几个夜深人不静的事后，他又觉得自己是一盒不知道什么时候会过期的凤梨罐头，害怕有一天主人拿起来冷漠的看了看，不打开就直接扔掉了。

 

林彦俊一上车就被范丞丞抱在腿上坐着。两个人都高，于是他的毛线帽只能怼在车顶。小迷糊在范丞丞怀里磨磨蹭蹭调整坐姿的时候还把脑袋撞了一下，突然袭来的疼痛感可算是让这位睁开了眼。

“谁让你穿成这样的。”范丞丞的眼神越发锐利。他抬起小迷糊的屁股，又搂着腰让他坐在自己的两腿之间，然后收紧腿夹住。

与此同时，那双瘦长的手顺着林彦俊背带裤的两侧摸了进去。

“长途旅行很累嘛，就穿宽松一点啦。”林彦俊的毛线帽歪歪垂向一边。他干脆整个人摊在范丞丞怀里，头靠在他肩膀上。

范丞丞摘掉他碍事的帽子，温柔抚上了那有些乱糟糟的头发。林彦俊的脑袋就像一颗圆圆的栗子，乖得不行。每次做爱范丞丞都要摸着他的头发，像是给猫顺毛一样，听着他满足的呜咽射出来。

这个动作也让早已习惯了爱人信号的林彦俊主动寻着范丞丞的唇瓣去了。

“今天是16岁的彦俊。”范丞丞低沉的嗓音里夹杂着淡淡烟草的气息。那暧昧的炽热扫在林彦俊的唇瓣上，被他用舌头顶了出来。

“还没成年就会勾引长辈了。”范丞丞一手还摸着他的头发不停，另一只手捏住林彦俊的下巴，让他抬起头看着自己。

“唔……我没有……”林彦俊太知道范丞丞喜欢什么了，他的那一双鹿眼楚楚可怜，看起来像是退步和求饶，实际上是邀请钟情辣手摧花的范总手下千万别留情。

“谁允许你擅自去坐摩天轮的。”

“呜……和王哥申请了，你又不回我消息，我就……”

“你？”范丞丞一把抓住了他后脑勺的头发，林彦俊略微吃痛的被迫朝后仰了仰身子，蹙了下眉。于是范丞丞下意识松了手上力道，在他鼻尖匆匆落了一吻。

他之前可不是这样的。

“唔……您？”

“四年了，还不会喊人。”范丞丞撩起他里面那件黑白条纹的针织衫，擒住右边这颗红豆。

“哥哥。”

“我说了，今天是16岁的彦俊。”

“可是我16岁的时候你就让我喊你老公了。”

范丞丞突然停下了手中的动作。他竟被怀里的人一本正经口吻讲出的话乱了分寸。

“下车。”范丞丞的眼神暗了一点。

“范总，离家还有好长一段距离呢。”林彦俊又换上了无辜的眼神，虽然这不是他第一次被赶下车。以及，赶下床。

他的手带着讨好又朝圣的温柔顺着范丞丞的大腿根摸了上去，停在了那有些硬挺的分身上。范丞丞的身子也禁不住微微颤抖。

“还有两次机会。”范丞丞依然绷着脸。

“……叔叔？”林彦俊的声音小到一个极限。

“老张，前面找个路口靠边停。”

“呜呜呜……”林彦俊着急地扭来扭去。他试图拉开范丞丞裤链的手也被紧紧抓住，刚刚惺忪的懵懂全部消散了，此刻只有害怕的紧张激灵。

“爸爸！爹！”林彦俊豁出去了，他紧紧闭上了双眼。

“老张，不用停了，直接走吧。”范丞丞终于绷不住了，他把头枕在林彦俊的肩膀上笑出了声。

“变态啊你！”林彦俊气鼓鼓送了一拐。

“乖，我的宝宝。”

 

不过最终这一劫还是没逃过。

范丞丞说要给他的宝宝喝热牛奶。

于是他双手抱着这颗圆圆的栗子如数射进了嘴里。

 

 

家里的床品被换成了全白。

林彦俊有洁癖，他最受不了每次做完床单上一片狼藉的样子。但偏偏范丞丞就喜欢把现场弄的又脏又乱，反正看着自己的难受样子他就高兴。

“不许睡。”

林彦俊的背带裤已经被褪掉，里面的毛线衫是个中长款，刚好遮住屁股。

“爸爸你自己动吧，我真的好累。”林彦俊走过去抱住范丞丞的腰，脑袋主动在他颈间蹭。他知道撒娇的分寸。

“叫老公。”范丞丞捏了捏他浑圆的臀瓣。

“嗯嗯……老公……自己动~~”

“在澳洲单独跟主编吃饭了？”范丞丞的揉捻又加重。林彦俊身体一僵，果然什么都逃脱不了范丞丞的监视。

“在人气最高的餐厅吃了晚饭就立刻回酒店休息了。”

“翅膀硬了。”

“这次是特刊封面，机会难得，我……”

范丞丞在他屁股上重重打了两下。

“我拉的资源需要你报恩吗？”

“呜呜……秦主编人很好……我也要在这个圈子里混嘛……”林彦俊怕酸又怕疼，最怕打屁股。每次范丞丞惩罚他都会从打屁股开始，然后边打边操，直到自己被操射为止。

范丞丞的温暖手掌冷酷无情地拍上来，林彦俊的大脑就会空白。

“再这样的话就没有国外行程了。”

范丞丞咬着牙说完话就把人抱起来扔到床上。林彦俊迅速拉开被子钻了进去，连着脑袋一起牢牢捂在里面。

四年了，他有学乖一点。但偶尔还是会去触碰范丞丞的底线，有的时候就好了伤疤忘了疼。他蜷缩着腿，竖着耳朵听外面的动静。

“下午的会推迟两个小时。”范丞丞拿出手机给助手发了条消息，然后不紧不慢地脱掉衬衣。

林彦俊听到了腰带的金属钗子掉落在地板上的声音。

 

 

于是范丞丞连人带着被子一起卷着抱进了浴室。

摔到浴缸里也不痛了。

“十五分钟。”

在传媒公司大老板的世界里寸秒寸金，他刚刚说开会推迟两个小时，意味着一个半小时之内相关人员就必须到位了。而十五分钟的洗澡时间潜台词就是——自己扩张清理干净然后马上滚出来。

洁癖少年只能硬着头皮把被子一股脑扔到地下，看着干净洁白的颜色弄上水渍粘上灰尘。

范丞丞本来想床上等他，但是林彦俊已经开了花洒，头发被打湿，身体也被水流浸润。他顺手拿过旁边的润滑液挤好就朝后面探了进去，动作娴熟得仿佛洗头洗脸一样平常自然。

于是范总踩着被子踏进了浴缸。

“啊。”林彦俊以为他等急了，加快了手上扩张的速度。他可怜巴巴地看着范丞丞，因为疲惫又混进了水珠的眼白被熏得布满了红血丝，实在惹人心疼。

范丞丞突然很想吻他了。

水一直开着，林彦俊脸颊上的水珠滑进了范丞丞喘着粗气的口中，他一边啃噬着他的唇瓣，一边把这口感生涩的水吞咽进去，喉结上下攒动。林彦俊被堵住了呼吸的通道，也被迫喝了好多水，差点呛到。

两个人在氤氲的湿气里吻了好久，吻到林彦俊忘了动，食指就塞在自己的身体里僵住，快缺氧了。

范丞丞关了水，把人抱出来坐在洗手台上。

“唔……我想尿尿。”林彦俊红着脸又红着眼，分身斜斜立在那，两条腿交叉着不敢晃荡。

范丞丞叹了口气，又把人抱起来朝着马桶的方向，找好角度微微屈膝。

“快点。”

“我可以自己来……”林彦俊很久没这样像小孩把尿一样的抱着了，羞耻感堪比被打屁股。

“再别扭的话就憋着。”

林彦俊垂着睫毛别过脸去。他紧张地蜷着脚尖，觉得连声音都好羞耻。

释放完后回到了洗手台的老位置，范丞丞取下花洒又把他身上冲了冲，握住他两只纤细的脚踝抬起来，让白嫩的小脚丫将自己挺立的分身夹住。

“还记得怎么弄吗？”

林彦俊十八岁的时候被范丞丞强迫送了成人礼，亲眼看着其他人用各种方法让他爽，足交腿交口交什么的换着来，就是为了让他学会好方便伺候自己。

腿交和口交是经常有的，但是足交很久没来过了。

林彦俊有些犹豫的点了点头，他双手撑在洗手台上借力慢慢动了起来。脚心其实有点痒的，除去天生敏感不说，范丞丞分身上被血管充起来的凹凸也是磨人，他认真动着，脸上却是止不住的微微笑着，酒窝深深浅浅，粉红色的脸颊映衬着闪烁的眼波，在范丞丞眼中成了妩媚到不行的浪荡样子。

他又居高临下抓着脚踝把林彦俊的两条腿分的很开，扩张好的后面本来擒着点晶莹的淫液，结果被这突如其来的刺激弄得小穴紧缩，又给吸了回去。

范丞丞顺势塞了两根手指抠弄，他知道林彦俊的G点在哪里。经过四年的调教，他经常会弄得他一个大男人后穴像潮吹那样喷水。

这也是为什么床上总一片狼藉的原因了。

“怎么今天嘴咬这么紧，平时不是很会叫吗？”范丞丞欣赏着林彦俊快要被弄射的迷醉表情，贴在他耳边吹气。

“呜……老公……换老公的……来吧……”林彦俊舒服到眼睛都不能完全睁开，在飘飘欲仙的边缘。

范丞丞另一只手摸着他的头发，吻了酒窝，又捏住下巴。“你是说换老公吗？”

“不是……换老公的……棒棒……”

“然后呢？”

“进来，手指不够……粗……还是觉得……空……”

“老公能填满你吗？”

“撑得满满的……又胀又滑……要去了……”林彦俊被摸着头一脸乖顺又语气淫蘼。

范丞丞后悔今天没给他脖子上系小铃铛了。

不过现在也来不及去拿了。他把人翻过来压在身下，抬起屁股狠狠贯穿了进去，甬道的弹性、湿滑、还有温润让他找到了无与伦比的归属感。林彦俊被操地哼哼唧唧呜呜咽咽，穴口大开大合但是把身后那根包裹的很好，范丞丞又使坏堵住他已经粘稠到不行的铃口不让他射出来。

“让我射……”林彦俊扭着屁股撒娇，他实在胀得难受。

“下午乖乖去染头发。”真是摸不透范丞丞的脑回路。

“好。”林彦俊下意识去拉范丞丞的手，想让他撸动自己的分身。

“猜对什么颜色我就让你射。”范丞丞握紧了林彦俊原本玉色现在青紫的那根。

“呜呜……老公喜欢什么……我就染什么……”林彦俊脸颊上的水珠好像又夹杂了几滴微咸的泪水。

“那我喜欢什么？”

“唔……红的……”

“是我的乖宝宝。”

范丞丞终于松了手，他抱住林彦俊的腰冲刺。林彦俊掌握了主动权，尽兴撸着自己的分身，在后面的酣畅加速中颤抖着射了出来。

“累了？”

射干净的林彦俊已经站不住了，腰一直往下塌，范丞丞的那根差点滑了出来。

“老公，让……”

话还没说完，林彦俊就昏了过去。

 

范丞丞只得又把人抱回床上。

自己动。

 

 

阿姨送来新被子的时候被范丞丞堵在门口不让进。

“个么小俊还害羞什么啊。”

“我自己来就行，您去忙吧。”

范丞丞看着呼吸均匀的林彦俊，给他盖好被子。

林彦俊的大腿根上全是细密的吻痕，范丞丞射进去的精液流出来一部分染脏了床单。他想到林彦俊醒来后气得跳脚冲进浴室清洗身体的奶凶样子，就没忍住从床头柜里拿出小铃铛系在他的脖子上。

“今天晚上没空陪你了。”

范丞丞调整好领带的位置，离开了房间。

 

 

“等人醒了带去染头发。”

范丞丞关上车门，拍了一下坐在副驾上专心打游戏的弟弟Justin。

 

【第二章】

（一）

Justin在美国学习的是服装设计。

范丞丞有意让他来公司负责艺人的形象包装，谁知道小孩毛病多眼界高，只给自己看着顺眼的搭把手，其他人统统懒得管。不过他也没闲着，在公司对面开了家甜品店当成自己的主业。

Justin第一次见到林彦俊的时候对他的印象就是个白痴美人。

到家那天恰好范丞丞有事不在，只有阿姨、他和林彦俊三个人。一进门阿姨就笑眯眯的朝他使眼色，意思是你哥房间里有人。Justin倒也没在意，直接回自己屋里休息了。

谁知道他哥房里的人比他这个倒时差的人还要能睡。阿姨叫他吃晚饭的时候他才意识到天已经快要黑了。

路过范丞丞卧室的门口，出于好奇，Justin悄悄推开了门。

“出了趟国连敲门都不会了？”未料范丞丞居然提前回来了。

于是他干脆把门敞开了一半。

Justin看见哥哥抱着怀里的人躺在窗边。那人浑身赤裸，哥哥却是西装革履，一看就是刚下班。两具身体贴得很近，夕阳的暖光映衬着他泛桃色的面颊和高挺的鼻梁以及那圈毛茸茸碎发。那人下意识朝范丞丞的怀中靠得更紧，一双温润的大眼睛有丝丝惊恐又带着害羞。

Justin正想着如何化解尴尬，谁知那人憋着一对苹果脸颊先开口了。

“嗨，吃了吗？”

 

最后还不是Justin自己一个人坐在餐厅里吃饭。阿姨把哥哥和那人的饭端进他们屋里去了。

 

第二天范丞丞就跟Justin说要他负责林彦俊的服装和造型。他在公司正式和林彦俊见面的时候，林彦俊紧张得把手里的奶茶泼了他一身。

也怪自己不分场合的开玩笑。

当时林彦俊穿着休闲服从通告现场回来，他戴着耳机专注听歌，完全没注意到Justin就在他身后。Justin快步走过去掐了一下他的腰，顺势摘掉一只耳机，凑近轻轻说了句：“你太瘦了，肋骨那里不会硌到我哥吗。”

于是林彦俊颈间一抖带动上身一抖，最终落得小手一抖。

奶茶光荣浇灌Justin。

 

大家坐在一起开会讨论的时候Justin有仔细观察林彦俊，确实是个美人。

不过更有趣的还是他那个傻傻的、很好骗的性格。

 

Justin忙着开店，林彦俊经常出差，范丞丞自然也是在公司和林彦俊身边两头跑，三个人同时在家的时间其实很少。况且林彦俊也没有被允许大摇大摆地自由进出，他有公司安排的公寓。

不过只要一见到林彦俊，Justin就会忍不住想要捉弄他一番。说好的组队打游戏，关键时刻抢过林彦俊的手机，让本就是游戏黑洞的他成为众矢之的委屈挨骂。

然后再趁着林彦俊气到要打人的时候双手呈上他最喜欢的草莓蛋糕。

“彦俊我错了，你尝尝看，配方有改动喔。”

林彦俊嗜甜，他的草莓蛋糕比店里卖的要甜好几度。

 

 

“人醒了带去染头发。”

范丞丞交代完毕就忙着处理手头的事务去了。Justin跟着他的车来到店里取点东西。

等Justin再次回到家，林彦俊还睡着。

他轻轻推开门蹑手蹑脚走进去想把草莓蛋糕放在床头，结果差点被房间的一片狼藉绊倒。

……太激烈了。

Justin靠着床边坐下，看着半个身子露在外面的林彦俊，大腿内侧是细密的吻痕。脑袋和上半身牢牢捂在被子里，伴随着一阵阵小小的均匀的鼾声。

他突然有些心疼。

 

Justin走出房门和发型师改了时间，约成明天一大早。

 

（二）

林彦俊的起床气被倒时差这件事又加深了。

在沙龙里精神头就不太好，Justin特地从店里订了咖啡来帮他提神。

“你哥下午来吗？”林彦俊咬着冰美式的吸管，随手拨弄刚刚染好的红色头发。

“好看。”Justin也上了手，他撩起几缕仔细观察了一下发尾的上色程度。

“你哥选的颜色诶。”

“再加一点暖色会更好。”

“你还没回答我呢，他来不来啊。”

“你的第一个打歌舞台他怎么会缺席，笨蛋。”

“啊……我要是唱错就惨了。”

“怎样？打你屁股哦？”Justin本来是想开玩笑，但是说完就意识到哪里不对。

染着红发的那人脸瞬间红了。

“安啦，你调整好状态就行，我保证让你帅到人神共愤。”

 

两个人一起到了录制地点，范丞丞给林彦俊安排的应援车早已等在了那里。

 

“wow，我被自己迷倒了。”

林彦俊对着镜子里的自己发出了美滋滋的臭屁感叹。

Justin给他挑了一身黑色西装，上衣有些偏中长，背后两排扣子打破了呆板。一条圆环装饰的腰带包裹着他纤细的腰身，把一双长腿更好的凸显了出来。

“谢谢你圆了我都市型男的梦想。”

林彦俊在更衣室里是直接套着西装试穿的，Justin在旁边给他熨烫内搭的白色衬衣。谁知那人突然走过来朝他像模像样得深深鞠躬，锁骨以下的春光煞然乍泄。

“能不能多吃点。”Justin的目光从他胸前的干瘪肋骨看进去，虽说没办法忽视那两颗圆圆的红豆，但脑海里瞬间浮现的还是那个黄昏里他卧在范丞丞怀中的窄胯。

“我是不是又瘦了？”林彦俊捂住胸前的春色。

“你知道就好。”Justin扫了眼桌上林彦俊只吃了一半的三明治。

“可是我表演之前不习惯吃东西啦。”

“你就草莓蛋糕吃的凶。”

林彦俊撇撇嘴坐在沙发上，识趣地拆了一包炸薯条。可惜还没吃两根，番茄酱就不小心掉落在了西装领子上。

Justin赶紧拿了洗剂来擦。

“白痴哦你。”Justin有点用力地扯过林彦俊的衣领，把他整个人往怀里带，林彦俊半截圆润的肩膀露了出来，带着身上温热的香水中调。

“对不起！”林彦俊委屈看着他。两个人的面颊贴地很近，是交换体温和鼻息的不安全距离。

 

范丞丞推门进来。

“采了几遍？”

Justin抬头看了他一眼，低头继续处理污渍。林彦俊一见到范丞丞就紧张中带着害怕，他右手握着衣角，小声说了句两遍。

“一会儿再来一遍我看看。”

范丞丞走到林彦俊身边坐下。他的眼神从进屋起就没离开过他胸前裸露的皮肤。

“好了，应该看不出来。”Justin从沙发上站起来，回到了白衬衣那里。

范丞丞扶着林彦俊的肩膀把他转过来面向自己，帮他将衣服穿好。“要不是时间来不及，真想给你换成高领毛衣，连脖颈都不露。”

“衬衣熨好了，你吃完薯条再换上吧。”Justin拿起桌上属于他的那杯咖啡开门先走了。

 

范丞丞的手顺着林彦俊深深敞开的衣领伸了进去，摩挲着几根清晰的肋骨捏住了胸前的红豆。

然后拉扯着他腰带上的圆环把人完全拢在怀里。

“你们刚才干什么呢？”范丞丞凑近闻了闻林彦俊的西装衣领，是还未散尽的洗剂味道。

“番茄酱弄到衣服上了，昊昊帮我处理呢。”

范丞丞小心翼翼地抚上了林彦俊做好的发型，他低头吻着他的锁骨，另一只手牵制的力道却毫未松懈。

“他是个男人，其次才是我弟，希望你明白这个道理。”

“是怪我手笨啦，呜……”林彦俊的睫毛又簌簌颤抖。

“你自己吃还是他喂你。”

“真的是我自己笨啦。”林彦俊知道现在必须很乖才行。

范丞丞看了他一眼，手摸上他的耳垂，然后捏住那只银色耳圈把他拽过来接吻。

林彦俊讨巧的舌尖在范丞丞的口腔里打转，他认真吮吸着范丞丞的唇瓣，尽量让自己的喘息带着炽热的狂潮。

范丞丞的吻也加重了力道，他抬起林彦俊的下巴，在细巧的顶端揉捏。

 

“Evan，该你彩排咯。”门外传来了导演的呼叫。

 

（三）

范丞丞是懂镜头的。

他站在导演旁边一同商量着机位和后期的剪辑问题。

从更衣室出来的时候，范丞丞是把林彦俊白衬衣的第二颗扣子也扣住了的。但是第一遍彩排结束后他觉得有点过于正式，会影响他的舞蹈动作，于是就又解开了两颗。

“腰带选得好。”范丞丞自然是扯着圆环把人往怀里揽。

“唔……”林彦俊不敢轻举妄动，他乖乖看着范丞丞。“结束后一起回家吗？”

“还有应酬。不过，先应酬你。”

 

Justin拿着发胶和梳子走了过来。

“哥，你好歹尊重一下我的劳动成果。”他把林彦俊的刘海又挑开了一些。

“辛苦了，颜色我很满意。”范丞丞在现场灯光的照耀下又仔细打量了林彦俊的头发。

“又不是我染得。”

“发型也好。”

“嗯，没被弄乱之前更好。”

林彦俊又脸红了。

 

正式录制开始范丞丞就去导播间了。镜头切到林彦俊握着立麦的手部特写的时候，Justin眼前一暗。之前自己给他搭配好的戒指都被摘掉了，换成了左手食指那枚范丞丞常年戴在手上的黑色碧玺。

以及，他右手手腕上的银色手链也不是Justin的审美趣味。

 

这首歌有几个舞蹈动作蛮大的。

范丞丞看见林彦俊的锁骨上存着汗珠的时候，又有点后悔解开他的衬衣扣子了。

 

舞台上的林彦俊总是闪闪发亮的。

鞠躬感谢歌迷后他一路小跑着回到后台，深深呼出一口气。

“耶，没忘词，不用被罚了。”

一对小拳头缩在西装的袖子里暗暗握紧。

 

范丞丞和Justin不约而同坐在更衣室里等结束采访的林彦俊。

“我要去还西装。”Justin知道自己必须跟哥哥解释清楚。

“买下来。”

“就这一件，人家不卖。”

“那我只能弄坏赔给他了。”

“……我又要因为你失去一个朋友了。”

“呵呵，有些朋友不要也罢。你先走吧。”

“哥，没跟你开玩笑，这衣服我必须得还。”

“难道我看起来像在开玩笑？”范丞丞把腿搭在茶几上，故意踢翻了半杯饮料。

“我不打扰你们，在外面等着，拿到衣服就走。”

“你打扰也行。”范丞丞冷漠笑了笑。“只不过我今天必须让他穿着这身衣服做。所以，弄坏是肯定的。”

Justin气地摸兜找烟。

“行，哥我知道了。”范丞丞决定了的事情八匹马都拉不回来。“我想办法解决吧。”

“嗯。这才是成熟的思路。”

“我先走了。”

“去车上等，一会儿你送他回家。”

“拜托，我还有人情债要还。”

“没事。”范丞丞看了一下时间。“不会太久。”

 

 

林彦俊一进门就被抵在了墙上。

范丞丞舔着他锁骨上的细汗，是淡淡的咸味。

“唔……今天很顺利。”林彦俊一边享受着舞台结束后的放松，一边期待着范丞丞的鼓励和肯定。

“唱得好。”他奖励似的在自己唇上落了一吻，双手撩起西服攀上了裤腰。

“跳得也好。”林彦俊的裤子被褪到了大腿根以下，青紫的吻痕被掉落的衬衣下摆遮住了一部分。

“所以……爸爸要奖励我吗。”林彦俊的眼睛亮晶晶，他甜笑着任由范丞丞在自己的身上动作，被翻过来正面压在墙上的时候，慢慢硬挺的分身已经渗出了一些黏液。

“弯腰。”范丞丞拉住林彦俊的腰带，看着他双手扶着墙面身子一点点向下，直到腰间撑了个柔软的弧度出来。

范丞丞这才看见他粉嫩的后穴里夹着圆圆的一颗。脑袋瞬间充血，眼睛都红了。

仔细听的话还有细微的震动声。

林彦俊感受到了身后人灼烧的目光，他主动摇着屁股朝范丞丞的分身上蹭。

“爸爸说……这首歌要性感……所以我……唔……又害怕太那个……就调了最低档……”

“看来我的优秀宝宝可以毕业了。”

范丞丞把手伸进林彦俊的后穴将那颗硬物抠了出来，没忍住又朝他的左右臀瓣各来了两下。

“……这哪是奖励嘛……”林彦俊条件反射般地抬起身子。

“趴好。”范丞丞又抓住腰带把他的身子压低。

“趴好了。”林彦俊小声嘟囔。

范丞丞握住自己硬挺的分身就捅了进去。那甬道湿滑又温暖，毕竟经历了一个下午的调教和扩张。

“嗯……”两个人同时发出了满足的呻吟。

 

范丞丞扶着林彦俊的窄胯又把人按在了沙发上。

“我应该洗个头的。”

范丞丞是一定要摸着他的头发做的。平时都是软软顺顺，可是今天发胶过量，手感没那么好。

“越来越乖了。”他扶着林彦俊的脸颊，眼神不似往日那么凌人。

身下人的西装还未失手，双腿已经被分开搭在两肩。范丞丞把他的衬衣扣子如数解开，拿起桌上的番茄酱就朝他脖颈和锁骨挤了一些。

洁癖小孩又只能忍着难受眼巴巴看着衬衣被染红。

范丞丞觉得自己一边抽插一边俯身舔着他啃噬着他的样子像极了一个没见过世面的吸血鬼。

这一次范丞丞没射进他的身体里，而是拔出来抖在了他的西装外套上。

 

于是这件限量版的西装外套斑驳着两个人的粘稠精液。

 

待彼此稍微喘息了会，按照以往的程序，林彦俊是要把范丞丞的分身舔干净的。他乖巧跪在沙发上，握住那半疲软的一根含了进去。

“不用了。”范丞丞站起来穿好裤子。

林彦俊不解地看着他，以为自己又做错了什么。

“我晚上回不去，你早点休息。”

他帮林彦俊把他本来穿着的干净衣服拿了过来。“回家路上有奖励。”

范丞丞觉得他微笑而蹙起的眼纹格外迷人。

 

 

Justin也没想到回家路上会有这么多泡泡。

他和林彦俊都打开了车窗，任凭五彩的肥皂泡撞在车门上或飞进来破在手心里。

 

“我哥也太浪漫了吧。”

Justin盯着泡泡王国里林彦俊甜蜜的侧脸，是心动、是感动、也是情非得已的冲动。

但是不能冲动啊。

 

 

范丞丞在酒席上收到了客户发来的林彦俊澳洲短片粗剪。

看到某几个镜头的时候，他不禁眯住了双眼。

“范总，您看还加菜吗？”一起赴宴的下属问他。

“加个红烧考拉吧，尤其那对爪子，剁了给我狠狠卤。”

 

？？？

 

（四）

酒席都快结束的时候，今晚大佬口中的主人公才姗姗来迟。

“不好意思，我刚从澳洲飞回来！”

朱正廷风尘仆仆摘了墨镜拉开椅子坐下，是正对着范丞丞的位置。他拿起面前的玻璃杯也不管里面是果汁还是红酒就一饮而尽。范丞丞看见玻璃杯口沾上了一圈浅浅的粉色唇膏印记。

这人倒也爽快。包厢里很热，他干脆把外面的牛仔外套脱掉抛物线一般丢在了沙发上，里面一件黑色宽松背心垮垮搭在身上，锁骨、肩膀以及柔和的小臂线条在那具纤细白嫩的身体上恰到好处。

“我猜是赵总选的酒！”朱正廷又叫服务生给他的高脚杯里倒了红酒啜饮了几口。“来。我先敬您一杯，顺便也给各位总请罪了。”他站起身给隔了两个位置的赵总敬酒，讲话做事倒是豪气。

“只要大明星能跟我们公司续约，怎么都好说。”赵总笑眯眯凑上前跟朱正廷碰杯。“不过这酒是范总选的，我们选的他看不上。”

朱正廷转过半个头，斜着眸子看向范丞丞那边，举了一下酒杯朝他示意。

“我还挺想成立个人工作室的。当然，少不了各位大佬的帮助。”

 

商人的欲望是无边的。当然，这其中也包含着责任和迫不得已。

不过范丞丞这几天也有些累了，他本来想着要么不去下一场了直接回家里陪林彦俊，谁知道酒席快要结束的时候朱正廷却喊住了他。

他倚在沙发上一副微醺的兴奋样子，朝范丞丞挥了挥手。

“范总我们是不是第一次见面。”

“如果不算各大娱乐头条的话，是第一次。”

“哈哈。”朱正廷伸手去够沙发那边的牛仔外套，他身子懒懒的，分明毫无诚意。

范丞丞当然知道他的意思。他走上前把牛仔外套拿起来搭在自己的小臂上，朝朱正廷笑了笑。

“我们公司的实力你是知道的。”

“知道什么？我们不是才第一次见面吗？”朱正廷眨了眨亮晶晶的眸子，又直起身子去够他手里的衣服。

范丞丞故意倒褪了两步。“你是觉得冷吗？”

“我要回家休息了。”

“心真大，不早点敲定工作室的事吗？”

“要找靠谱的人合作才行。”

范丞丞走近他，伸出一只手，把人拉了起来。随之，外套也被披在了朱正廷身上。

“那我做个靠谱又正式的自我介绍吧。你好，我叫范丞丞，逐焰传媒的董事长。”

“噗嗤……”朱正廷拉着他的手一直也没放开。

“范总有种老派的可爱。”

 

 

Justin翻来覆去睡不着，打算破罐破摔大半夜跑到客厅看鬼片。

“诶？你怎么也在？”

他发现客厅亮着大灯，林彦俊抱着一袋薯片在看猫和老鼠。

“这是什么古早味的动画片？”

“超好笑诶哈哈哈哈……”沙发上的人穿着丝质条纹睡衣，一只脚上的白色棉袜不知道被踢到哪里去了。

“我想看鬼片。”Justin一把抢过遥控器。

林彦俊眼睛眉毛都着急的皱在了一起。他委屈巴巴看着Justin，星星眼里都是求救信号。

“我把这集看完！很短！然后你看鬼片！”

“好吧。不过，你得陪我看。”

“……我不行，我会做噩梦！”

“那我就关掉咯。”

“呜呜……那你关吧。”林彦俊抱紧了怀里的薯片，做了半天心里斗争，还是怂了。

“明天没通告吗？这么晚还不睡。”

“马上去睡了。”

“你不会是在等我哥吧。他不是说了不回来吗？”

林彦俊低头找他丢失的那只袜子，没有回答Justin。

“笨蛋，在你屁股下边压着呢。”Jusin想吐槽他这双美丽的大眼睛是摆设。

“啊……嘿嘿。”林彦俊不好意思的笑了笑。

“我可能今天得在沙发上睡了。”他小声嘟囔。

“为什么？”

“因为……你哥带了个人回来。”

“什么？”Justin下意识看向门口，发现那里多了双陌生的鞋子。

 

 

朱正廷说可以考虑和逐焰合作。

不过，想去范总家里做做客。

 

【第三章】

 

（五）

还在当练习生的时候范丞丞就让舞蹈老师和声乐老师单独给林彦俊上课了。

一开始林彦俊不太明白老板的用意，只是觉得他很严格。别人都是一起玩，只有他一个人在偌大的练习室里到深夜。范丞丞偶尔会过来看着，大多数时间都是一言不发却目不转睛。

直到某一天晚上他照常去上舞蹈课的时候发现换了个老师，而练习室里多了几块儿垫子。

“过来。”范丞丞西装革履站在屋子中央。

林彦俊走过去就被捧住脸。范丞丞毫无预警放了两根手指在他嘴里搅弄，林彦俊颤抖着不知道该怎么办，津液顺着嘴边就流了下来。

“含住。”变作两根手指在他嘴里抽插。范丞丞弄的很深，快要碰到喉咙里的小舌，林彦俊止不住的咳嗽，几滴眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，显得本就下垂的眼帘越发无辜。

范丞丞用领带把他的津液和眼泪一股脑儿擦干净。按住他的脑袋把人箍住接吻，一边吻着一边扯下领带把他的手放到后面绑住。

这同样也是林彦俊的初吻。口腔随即被霸道蛮力最大程度打开，舌头不知道该怎么办，有点抗拒又不敢抗拒，在柔软潮湿的空间里探寻又躲藏。范丞丞吮吸住林彦俊的舌尖将这柔嫩小巧朝外牵引，然后捏住他的两腮强迫着他嘟起嘴来，津液又是止不住的顺着唇沿朝下流淌。静默的练习室里充斥着他们情潮涌动的急促呼吸。

林彦俊的唇瓣也没能逃脱红肿的命运，被舔弄啃咬直至渗出血丝。细微的痛感传到神经中枢来，皮肤表层都荡漾起了酥麻。直到大脑被吻得缺氧，甚至眼前迷幻了起来，范丞丞才双手摁着林彦俊的肩膀让他慢慢跪在地上，拉了一块垫子衬在下面。

林彦俊膝盖着地的瞬间都还在大口喘息。他眼里的泪水没干，轮廓湿湿润润的。

范丞丞擒住下巴让他抬起头，把自己裤子上的拉链送到他嘴边，依旧是发号施令：“咬住拉下来。”

林彦俊的脸蹭到了西装裤下鼓囊又坚硬的性器，还有那浑然温热的气息。由于离得太近，肿胀后的熟悉腥味也飘散在周围，咬着拉链向下的过程仿佛越过山丘。范丞丞弯下腰，手隔着林彦俊的薄棉衬衣在他胸前揉搓，像揉女孩子的胸部那样分着轻重缓急，整个手掌覆在上面，本来塑形好的肌肉轮廓仿佛要被他揉散了，林彦俊觉得自己的身体越来越柔弱无力，像快要融化的冰淇淋，甚至连叼住拉链的牙齿都软的发酸，额头和鼻尖也渗出了汗。

轻喘着完成任务后，林彦俊才抬起眼眸看着范丞丞。

范丞丞本来想着今天就到这儿，但林彦俊澄澈惊恐泪水未散的眼神太具有杀伤力，那蜜桃色的渗出细汗的两颊更是有种洗干净等待品尝的意味。他捧住他的脸，送进了自己下半身的欲望。

林彦俊此刻已是来者不拒，他乖巧含住范丞丞的坚硬欲望吮吸舔弄。范丞丞进的不太深，抽插的力度也慢。林彦俊闭上眼睛很享受似的体会这次特别的舞蹈课，没想到舔着舔着，自己下半身居然也有了反映。

“看着我。”

练习室里四面都是镜子，林彦俊虔诚看着范丞丞，他亮眸的瞬间在范丞丞眼里也有了神圣的回馈。

只是林彦俊连余光都不敢扫过镜子里的自己。

 

 

天凉了，空气也干燥。林彦俊感觉自己没睡多久咳嗽了几下随即醒了，这种时刻总是能唤醒他第一次为范丞丞口交的回忆。他习惯性去拿床头柜上的水杯，发现什么都没有。

对了，这不是范丞丞的卧室，是……Justin的。

林彦俊是蜷缩在沙发上睡着的，Justin恐怖片看了一半，听见身旁传来了均匀的呼吸声。他抱起林彦俊放回自己的卧室，关上门出来继续看电影。

 

“小少爷还不睡吗？”

朱正廷凌晨三点半从范丞丞房间里出来要回家，碰到了坐在客厅里的Justin。

“睡不着。怎么，要走？”

“嗯。还有点事。”

“注意安全。”

范丞丞跟在后面一起下来，他瞥了一眼Justin，紧接着客厅里扫视一圈，欲言又止。

“我送你。”

“范总止步吧，来日方长。”

朱正廷暧昧帮范丞丞整理了歪掉的睡衣领子。

 

 

“林彦俊呢。”

朱正廷前脚一走，范丞丞就质问他。

“我屋里。”

范丞丞踹开Justin的卧室房门把人抱了出来。

林彦俊像树袋熊一样挂在范丞丞身上，整张脸埋进他的胸口，脚上还是只剩一只袜子。

“林彦俊，你就一点自尊心都没有吗？”

目睹事件全过程的Justin忍不住了，他说这话的时候手掌狠狠压着沙发。只不过音量一如往常，不知道他俩听清了没有，Justin看到范丞丞的步伐停顿了一下，什么话也没说，抱着林彦俊踩着楼梯上去了。

Justin在客厅里待了通宵。

 

 

“唔…你哥让你送我。”

第二天林彦俊睡迟了。他匆忙洗漱完毕看见Justin在院子里浇花。

Justin抬起头冷冷看了他一眼，放下手里的小水壶。“阿姨做的早餐吃了吗。”

“来不及了，我们赶紧过去吧。”

Justin掏出车钥匙扔给他。“车里等我。”

他回到餐厅让阿姨快速打包了点吃的，又去自己房间把救急用的化妆包找出来带着。

 

路上两个人也没什么交流，Justin监督他吃了点东西后就专注开车，林彦俊则一副忧心忡忡的样子。

车停好后，Justin叫住急忙开门的林彦俊，从化妆包里拿出一个剃须刀和一瓶剃须泡沫。“再整理一下吧。”

林彦俊赶紧摸摸下巴，被早晨洗漱时自己忽略掉的胡茬扎到了手，他瞳孔放大眉头轻皱，一副小猫被踩到尾巴的表情。

林彦俊接过工具开门下车，把Justin驾驶座旁边的后视镜掰起来，在他身边屈着膝盖修理胡茬。Justin摇下车窗，从同一块镜子里看着林彦俊，两个人的目光碰撞。刀片从他光滑的肌肤上掠过，微启的唇间气息均匀吞吐，被食指抹掉的剃须泡沫不知怎的就发散了些不属于清爽薄荷味的性感荷尔蒙。

Justin把后视镜的角度调整了一下，随即引来林彦俊的不满眼神。

“你别捣乱。”

Justin突然将手伸出车窗勾住林彦俊的脖子隔着车门把他往自己面前拽。

“别不分场合捣乱了！”林彦俊愤怒的鼻息扫在Justin近在咫尺的脸颊上。

Justin强忍着想要吻他的冲动，用鼻尖蹭了蹭林彦俊的下巴，然后贴住他的面颊，在他因着急别扭而泛红的耳垂边喘着粗气。

半晌，Justin才松开了手。“我帮你吧，你太笨了。”

“不需要。”

林彦俊把手里的东西从车窗外扔了进去，胡乱抹了两下脸颊，转身快步走上电梯。

Justin嗅着空气中的余韵，确定这瓶剃须泡沫真的是薄荷味。

 

 

（六）

 

通告结束后，范丞丞亲自来接林彦俊。

白天的会议很顺利，朱正廷下午那会又给他去了个电话，将他关于成立工作室的具体想法告诉了范丞丞，两个人把互惠互利的方案又商讨出一个新的高峰。快挂掉电话的时候朱正廷约他晚上出去吃饭，范丞丞想了想，笑着说了句：稍晚些时候来我家吧，阿姨的手艺很好。

 

林彦俊一上车就睡着了。他靠在范丞丞肩膀上，还算完整的妆容被街道两旁的霓虹灯打亮。恰逢周五，晚高峰也被巨大的车流辆延迟，堵车间隙范丞丞回了几个重要的消息，等他扭过头来看林彦俊的时候，发现自己的西装外套上多了几坨口水印记。

范丞丞的心一下就软了，好像棉花糖被浇上了热巧克力。

林彦俊睡得很香、很沉，对范丞丞是彻底的信任。

 

他们没有回家，而是来到了公司给林彦俊安排的公寓。屋子很久没人住过了，但是范丞丞常叫人打扫，林彦俊下车的时候整个人也是迷迷糊糊不睁着眼的，他没骨头一样的靠在范丞丞身上 ，唯一真实的感觉就是肚子饿得咕咕叫。

“诶？”进电梯的时候林彦俊才意识到这是哪里。

“饭应该就位了。”

“怎么……来这儿了。”

“给你放几天假不好么？”

林彦俊就着电梯间里过分刺眼的白炽灯光朝范丞丞投去了一个心灰意冷的眼神。

 

 

这间公寓是范丞丞特地帮林彦俊挑的。

一开始范丞丞不让他到家里去，也没让他跟其他练习生一起住。跳一天舞很累的时候，林彦俊就拿一罐冰可乐躺在公寓的天台看星星。

后来他就被要求等着范丞丞下班一块儿回来。

 

推开门，一股陌生的久无人居的气息扑面而来。

餐桌上摆着丰盛又热气腾腾的晚餐，送餐的厨师见范丞丞进来才离开。林彦俊有点没心思吃饭，他回到卧室床上坐下。

范丞丞端了奶油浓汤进来。

床头放着一个铆钉装饰的皮质项圈，银色铆钉被卧室的暖光镀上了一层浅金色。林彦俊目不转睛看着，木讷接过汤碗，小口喝。

 

范丞丞看见这旧物也想起了买它的场景。

 

当时陪朋友去宠物店给他的金毛做检查，范丞丞有点无聊于是四处逛逛，猛然间看到这个项圈，就拿起来若有所思的把玩了几下。眼尖的导购小姐立刻凑上来询问：“您也养大型犬吗？这个适用于大型成犬。”

范丞丞楞了一下，脑海中浮现了林彦俊柔顺的发丝，他突然就笑得很坏。

“嗯……有时候是猫咪，有时候是小狗。”

“您猫狗都养了吗？”

“算是吧。”

“猫咪的话不建议用这个。”

“呵呵，没事。猫咪我也不想拴着他。”

 

项圈买回来的当晚，林彦俊只穿了件白色V领长毛衣在家，下摆坑坑洼洼不规则，刚好遮住翘臀。

范丞丞吻住他的时候，他手里还捏着下午接受采访时从话筒上摘下的防喷罩，是一个毛茸茸的白色小球，手感很好。

“唔……”林彦俊被吻得发热，前身越来越硬，把毛衣下摆撑起了一些。

“宝宝，做个选择题好吗？”

“嗯？”

“猫咪还是狗狗？”

林彦俊不知道范丞丞的问题藏着怎样的深意，傻乎乎以为他要养宠物，就随口说了句：狗狗吧。

范丞丞立刻坏笑着把项圈戴在他的脖子上。“虽然我的狗狗还没成年，但尺寸很合适。”

“你……”林彦俊瞪着他，眼神犀利了没几秒钟，就又软了下来。

范丞丞眼疾手快夺过了他手里那团毛茸茸的白色防喷罩，故意压低嗓音。“还有，兔子尾巴不应该在这里哦。”

 

于是那晚林彦俊被范丞丞拽着项圈做了两次，休息的间隙后穴还被塞着“兔尾巴”。范丞丞捏着他浑圆的臀瓣，扶住他因异物进入而微微颤抖的囊袋，绒毛刺激着他敏感的内壁，整个人都被这酥痒的感觉控制了，没过多久蜜液就把兔尾巴浸湿了，缩了水的毛球无法满足林彦俊被完全开发的后穴，他在范丞丞怀里哼哼唧唧，祈求似的让他赶紧放两根手指进来。

“猫咪还是兔子？”

“……都……都行……”

“你好贪心哦。”范丞丞把手伸进他的宽松毛衣，轻轻在小腹上打圈。

“那……兔子吧……”

“兔子比猫咪要淫荡很多呢。”

“唔……”

范丞丞让林彦俊把塞着毛球的臀部撅到最高，摘下了他脖子上的项圈。“兔子我也是不锁着的。”

他起身去餐厅拿了两颗熟络的提子放进林彦俊嘴里，让他两腮各含着一颗。“兔子的脸应该是鼓鼓的。”

然后捧住林彦俊的脸送了自己的分身进去。

林彦俊含住提子吞吐硬物，臀瓣也不断扭动着，就像一只久未饱腹的淫兔，吃的格外香甜。

“你是我最喜欢的小动物。” 听到这话林彦俊乖巧点了点头，把毛球夹的更紧。

范丞丞还是一如既往摸着他的头发射了。

 

 

林彦俊喝完奶油浓汤，又把汤碗还给范丞丞。

“小动物把饭吃光光了，你是不是就不要他了。”

 

（七）

 

Justin在店里忙到深夜才回家。他也是心烦意乱，一晚上吃了两块提拉米苏。

没想到范丞丞和朱正廷正坐在沙发上聊天。

“林彦俊呢？”Justin觉得气氛不对，直截了当的问。

“彦俊应该在你屋里啊。”范丞丞给朱正廷添了些茶，没再搭理Justin。

“你什么意思？”Justin被他哥这一席话问懵了。

林彦俊穿着睡衣从Justin房间里出来，缓缓拉起他的手，然后抱住他的腰。

“你终于回来啦。”

范丞丞全程都没有看向这边。

“什么情……”Justin话还没问出口，就被林彦俊凑上来的温热唇瓣堵住了。

“回屋吧。求你。”林彦俊双手攀上了Justin的衬衣领子。

 

 

“哦，果然是你弟弟的男朋友，跟你没有关系哦。”朱正廷的眼神似乎不再疑惑。

“是啊，等工作室签约，我弟弟就有正式的嫂子了。”范丞丞抚上朱正廷腰部的手轻盈又傲慢。

他的笑容也没有失了分寸。

 

 

林彦俊跟Justin回屋后赶紧跟他解释。

“帮你哥逢场作戏。”

“呵。你比我想得开。”Justin看着林彦俊的眼神充满了轻蔑。

“这不是你哥第一次带人回来，之前都是一样，只要签……”

这一次换林彦俊被堵住了剩下的半截话语。

“你就是这样活着么。”

Justin咬上他的嘴唇，充满了报复性的把他抱住推上了床。

“如果你自己都不珍惜自己，我凭什么珍惜你？”

 

 

范丞丞跟朱正廷有一搭没一搭的聊着天，突然就听到Justin屋里传来了林彦俊的喊声。范丞丞差点要起身过去，但是又觉得此举不合适。

“哈……年轻人喔。”朱正廷今天穿着宽松的牛仔裤和白色短袖，是工作结束后特地回家换了一身衣服才过来的，休闲又随意。

范丞丞尴尬笑了笑，垂下眼眸却没搭腔。

“其实做生意和谈恋爱不一定要搅和在一起。”朱正廷盘腿坐，搭在沙发靠背的那只手拄着头。

“你别多想，不是谁都配跟我谈爱情的。”

“那么范总是真的看上我咯？”

“你没什么不好。”

“呵呵，是么。”朱正廷蹭着柔软的沙发朝范丞丞靠得更近了些，“希望我们的合作是好聚好散，不要玩腻了就也把我推给弟弟。”

“玩这个词太过分了，我们是平等的关系。”

“是哦。应该是平等的。希望那孩子也能早点明白这个道理。”朱正廷看向Justin的房间。

 

 

Justin想减轻自己按着林彦俊肩膀的力道，但是感性冲动有些疯狂，反而让怒火又加重了些。

“你放开我。”林彦俊后悔刚才喊了出来，这会只能咬着牙小声讲话。

“我被你气死了。”

“我不想一个人在公寓里待着。”

林彦俊身体终于放松了一点，他也不抓着Justin了，两只手自然下垂，把脸别过去。

“万一这次他俩来真的呢，你怎么办？”Justin见他这幅样子，也慢慢冷静下来。

“只要在他身边就行。”

“……哪怕是跟我呢？”

“……你哥决定。”

Justin刚刚稳定下来的情绪又被林彦俊这番话点燃了。“行，我哥决定是吧。那我跟我哥要你。”

“Justin，还没到那一步，你别捣乱了。”林彦俊心里并不好受，他擦了擦眼角的泪水。

“你是独立的人，不是谁的附属。”

“我是你哥的。”

 

 

自从那一次之后，范丞丞就经常来练习室给林彦俊上课。

从不敢抬头看着四面镜子里的自己，到被范丞丞从身后抱住分开双腿私密全部暴露还要控制表情。林彦俊的身体和意识都在走入一种畸形的被控制中。

他慢慢习惯用手指玩自己，肠液和精液在木地板上化作圆圆一滩，直到范丞丞满意点头，才敢走到他身边，握住他硬挺的分身，对着自己的后穴坐下去。

有一次范丞丞拿了麦克风来放在两个人身体结合的地方，空旷的练习室响彻了淫蘼的撞击声。可是这还不够，范丞丞又把麦克风递到他嘴边，要听他叫，起先是断断续续的呻吟，范丞丞当然不满意摇头。

“啊……好……喜欢……”林彦俊软糯的语调还有回声。

“不行。”

“唔……我不会……”

范丞丞一巴掌拍上他的臀瓣。

“……疼……”

“什么感觉就怎么喊。”

“累了……”林彦俊自己动的腰痛，委屈兮兮看着范丞丞。

于是范丞丞把人放在垫子上抬起一条腿又深深捅了进去，直捣G点。

“啊……不行了……”林彦俊侧着头喘息，麦克风就放在他唇边。柔媚的声波像涟漪越漾越远。

“要还是不要。”

“要。”

“要什么。”

“要……范总……”

“怎么还这么生分呢。”范丞丞宠溺摸着身下人的头发和满是胶原蛋白的面颊。

“呜……”范丞丞对G点反复又高速的冲击让林彦俊慌了神志。“要……哥哥……”

“亲切多了。”

“不过。”范丞丞俯身咬住他的唇瓣，悄悄把麦克风关掉，占有欲终于在林彦俊的身体里爆炸。“还是喊老公吧。”

十六岁的小孩羞于喊出这个词，但心里是认了的。

 

 

“我是你哥的。”林彦俊看着Justin，说的很虔诚。

Justin摸上他红肿的唇，在月色里静默了一会。

“林彦俊，我们打个赌。输了的话，你就去试着爱上别人，哪怕不是我，谁都行。”

“……”

“我跟我哥要你，他会答应的。”

“……”

“因为他把你当宠物。”

 

 

【第四章】（完结）

 

Justin来早了，他在会客室与范丞丞的秘书先寒暄了几句。

“小少爷您喝什么？”

“我喝什么无所谓，我哥喝什么比较重要。”Justin今天穿了白衬衫和牛仔外套，头发剪短了一些，看起来利落干净。

“那我给您泡咖啡？”

“柠檬水就好。”

“您稍等。”

 

Justin是特地来跟范丞丞谈林彦俊的合约问题的，他想到了一个既不影响范丞丞挣钱又能减少他俩见面的方法——帮林彦俊自立门户，也开一个工作室。

范丞丞结束了晨会突然觉得有些疲惫，他一进会客室就松开领带摊在沙发上。最近精神状态一直不好，或许是太忙的缘故。

“哥，你想好了吗。”Justin开门见山。但他发觉哥哥脸色有点暗黄，又问他是不是没吃早饭。

“你竟然真的喜欢上他了。”范丞丞身子坐起来了些，揉着太阳穴，嘴角挂着苦笑。

Justin给店员发消息让他送些面包过来，然后抬起坚定的眼眸直视范丞丞。

“虽然你是我哥，但是我也不能容忍喜欢的人受委屈。”

范丞丞突然觉得胃痛。他让秘书给他泡一杯枸杞姜茶。Justin把成立林彦俊工作室的合同递到范丞丞面前，范丞丞每一行字都细细看过去，指尖攥紧纸面，克制自己不要因翻页过于用力而毁坏纸张。

“这合同你写的？”范丞丞强迫自己去权衡利弊。

“对，大头还是公司拿，你不用担心。”

“又有钱赚，还不用怎么操心 ，我终于体会到了身边有个好帮手的重要性。”范丞丞嘴角还是挂着笑容，只是这笑容有点无力，欣慰又苍白。

“你别再插手林彦俊的事就好，交给我。”

Justin的甜品店毕竟就在逐焰对面，老板点单员工送餐的效率很高。小哥冒雨保护的肉桂卷还散发热气，Justin拿了一个给范丞丞，包装袋缝隙里藏着的雨水滑落到桌面，好像还带着草香和泥土味。

“那你让他搬出去吧。”范丞丞嘴里嚼着肉桂卷，双手捧着枸杞姜茶，眼睛直勾勾看着手机亮起的桌面，是林彦俊在布里斯班拍片时坐摩天轮给他发的那张自拍。他当时在忙，看见后只顾着保存却忘记回复他。前两天翻相册的时候看到，觉得傻傻的，就顺便用这张换掉旧的屏保。

“我跟他说没用。”Justin看外面的雨越下越大，起身把虚掩的窗户关紧。

范丞丞摁灭了手机，专注吃完肉桂卷。他使劲嗅着空气里残存的雨水味道，沉重的呼吸像在举行一场肃穆的告别仪式，来参加这场仪式的人都有一个共同特点——心脏中枪。

“好。”半晌，范丞丞在恍惚之中被街边的汽车鸣笛叫醒。他站起身系好领带，背着手靠近窗边。“我跟他说。”

 

“哥。”Justin也站起来。“我还是希望你能让他自己做决定。”

 

 

林彦俊在唇膏广告的拍摄现场。

后天就是朱正廷跟逐焰签约创立工作室的发布会了，他在休息间隙拜托经济人帮他订个祝贺花篮送过去。

拍摄快结束的时候，范丞丞跟Justin一块儿来了。林彦俊手里攥着唇膏被化妆姐姐乖乖摁住补妆，眨着眼睛跟他俩打招呼。

“暂停一下。”范丞丞拉着林彦俊走进休息室。

他让林彦俊坐在休息室的沙发上，自己则靠在离他半米远的墙边。范丞丞的西装有太多件，平时多穿黑色和藏青色，偶尔会用格纹调节严肃气氛，但是今天这件白色的林彦俊还是第一次见。

“怎么了？”林彦俊手一松，唇膏掉下来滚到范丞丞脚边。两个人的视线都停在了这根黑色细管上。

范丞丞弯腰捡起唇膏。他本来想着今天不碰林彦俊的，但是见到真人，又怎么都忍不住。他慢慢走向林彦俊的每一步都变得沉重而正式。

林彦俊也觉得他今天怪怪的。见范丞丞朝他走过来，就起身往旁边挪了挪，给他誊出位置。范丞丞却拉起他让他坐在自己腿上，像平时习惯地那样。

“我这么对你，你会难过吗？”范丞丞抱着林彦俊，拔下唇膏盖子。

“你说是逢场作戏，就是逢场作戏。”林彦俊看他把唇膏一点点转出来。

范丞丞捏住林彦俊的下巴，将唇膏涂上他朱玉一样的唇瓣，只浅浅涂了一层，却散发淡淡香气。范丞丞忍不住嗅了嗅，又觉得胃发痛了。他咬着林彦俊的唇瓣将这淡橘色的带些凡士林质感的表层吃掉，又捏住下巴，周而复始涂抹吃尽，直至他的双唇微微肿起。

“都弄到你外套上了。”林彦俊趴在范丞丞肩膀轻喘的时候不小心把他的西装蹭了上些颜色。

“我腻了。”范丞丞回味着林彦俊的味道和唇膏的味道，露出了摄入过多甜分的疲惫神情。

“……什么腻了？”

“四年也不短了，该有些新鲜血液了。”

“……Justin跟你要我了吗？”

“你也该拥有自己的生活了。”范丞丞突然觉得每一句推诿的话语都是违心主义。

“……所以你答应他了。”

“他是真的喜欢你。”

“你是真的把我当宠物。”林彦俊夺过范丞丞手里的唇膏在他的白西装上划了好几道，用力过猛膏体断了大半截。

“我只会毁掉一个人。”

“我以为你会跟Justin说，即使把我当作小猫小狗，那也是你的，不能随便送出去的。”

“即使没有朱正廷，还会有别人，新一批练习生也要来了。我了解我的秉性，四年已经破记录了，就当帮你早点解脱。”

“小猫小狗如果好好养，还是能活十几年的。”林彦俊换了姿势跨坐在范丞丞腿上，他环住他的脖颈，颤抖着含住耳垂试探。“爸爸，你不要我了吗？”

范丞丞一双手无处安放。他如果此刻抱住林彦俊，只怕又是一场翻云覆雨。胃痛的感觉更重了，心痛也一点点渗出来，他开始怀疑自己对林彦俊的感情。要是放在几年前，自己绝对说丢就丢的，更何况弟弟亲自跟他要。

“我已经答应Justin了。”范丞丞挣扎起身，他又退到墙边站着，抓上门把手。“我必须远离玩物丧志这种事。”

休息室的门被重重关上。

门外的工作人员战战兢兢不知道该不该继续。

 

逐焰是范家最危情时候保下来的产业。父亲倒在会议室的瞬间，还让范丞丞别怪母亲的诀别。从那以后范丞丞就觉得爱情是这个世界上最廉价卑微的东西，可以用金钱买、用权利控。

他不允许自己被感情拖累。

他以为对林彦俊也一样，不过恋物罢了，绝对不可能是爱。

 

 

拍摄被迫中断，Justin送林彦俊回去休息。他看着林彦俊伤心的样子，有点后悔一气之下跟他打赌。

“你赢了。”

“我哥怎么跟你说的，他有没有让你自己选。”

“你真的喜欢我吗？不是捣乱？”

“……真的。”

“哦。那谢谢你哥帮我找到了一个真心喜欢我的人。”

“我就是希望你能活的开心一点。”

“我开不开心自己不清楚吗？为什么你们都要来干涉我的人生。你哥替我做决定，你也要替我做决定。”

“他只会抛弃别人。”

“原来事情真的到了这一步。”

“我没有要强迫你的意思。”

“不不不，你哥把我让给你了，你想怎么玩就怎么玩吧，最好每天跟他汇报情况。”

“……对不起。”

“你喜欢听什么、喜欢怎么做，列个清单给我，我学一学。”

“你就这么爱我哥吗？”

一阵沉默后，Justin终于听到了后座传来的啜泣声。

“是啊。这四年别人都觉得像噩梦，但我还挺喜欢的。或许我真的没有自尊心吧。”

Justin不知道该说什么，他突然调转方向，带林彦俊来到了自己的甜品店。

 

 

林彦俊坐在窗边的位置，被Justin喂了一口草莓蛋糕。甜品店已经打烊了，Justin防止别人进来只开了一盏小灯，而对面大楼范丞丞的办公室却是通明。

“弟弟。”林彦俊第一次这么称呼Justin。

“我好像还比你大几个月。”

“我们在这儿做吧。”

“……”Justin差点被奶茶噎到。

“把灯全打开，你哥是不是就能看到。”

“……疯了吧你。”

“我赌输了，要试着爱上你啊。”

“……”

林彦俊抓住Jusitn的胳膊，硬把他从座位上拉起来。“就在这张桌子上。”

“……林彦俊。”Justin把他圈在怀里。“让你试着爱上我是我要做的事。”

林彦俊的伤心还没有完全消化，温暖的臂弯又让他的情绪越发不可控。他哭着一定要把灯全打开。

“你知道吗，这个世界上的人多是无情。四年算什么，我父母二十年的感情也分崩离析。”

Justin拉着林彦俊移动到店铺门口把灯全部打开。甜品店是美式简约风格，林彦俊路过很多次，却是第一次进来。

“他放手让你去看外面的世界了。我承认之前说的话有些偏激，你不妨换个角度思考一下。”

林彦俊从Justin的关切眼光看过去，被泪水浸湿的眼睛里原本笔直的大楼因模糊而扭曲。

“而且。说不定我哥会后悔啊。”

Justin回头看向范丞丞的办公室窗户，好像瞥见了一个迅速躲避的身影。

 

 

朱正廷与逐焰合作的工作室签约发布会很顺利。

林彦俊送了一个漂亮精致的紫色花篮。

等范丞丞再见到林彦俊的时候，已经是两个月以后的事了。

 

 

林彦俊在Justin的帮助下也基本从逐焰半独立出来了。他们回公司处理后续事宜的时候碰到了范丞丞，他刚刚面试完新的一批练习生。

Justin随时都给林彦俊备着草莓蛋糕。

什么才是真的不爱了呢？就是即使这个人坐在你对面，你们仍然能各自忙着自己的事且内心毫无波澜，仿佛对方不存在。

当然，林彦俊还是没能做到这样。他一言不发签了字就速速离开了，同处一室的尴尬气氛只能加重他千疮百孔的难过。

他俩走了之后范丞丞一个人在会议室里坐了好久。

你还好吗？看起来又瘦了。你们做了吗？终于在一起了吗？弟弟对你好不好？你的身体也像对我那样对他吗？

这两个月里范丞丞陪朱正廷去了趟布里斯班拍广告。

他把那个摩天轮的每个座位都坐了一次。

 

 

Justin挑了个坐落在繁华商场里的公寓给林彦俊。一开始林彦俊觉得吵得不行，后来就喜欢上了半夜偷着出来吃海底捞的长胖活动。

他们像普通情侣那样从拉手到在月色中循序渐进地接吻。

只是即使到了情欲绵绵之时，林彦俊还是不太能接受别人进入他的身体。

Justin也从不强迫他。

他明白事情或许有变化，他也不确定林彦俊能否真的爱上他。但在最重要的此刻，让他傻傻陪伴就好。


End file.
